demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Jackson (Bei)
'Percy Jackson '''is the Greek Demigod Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, and the main character of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series along with being a narrator within the Heroes of Olympus Series. He has had multiple adventures as a demigod and is currently a Minor God of fresh water and salt water. Biography Early Life Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born of August 18. He was raised by his mother, Sally Jackson, who's parents tragically died in a plane crash. When Percy was a baby, his father, Poseidon left to protect him and his mother from monsters. However, Poseidon visited him when he was in his cradle which Percy describes exquisitly throughout one of the books in the Percy Jackson Series. When he was a toddler his mother married Gabe Ugliano, whom Percy despised. Strange things often happened around Percy often resulting in him getting into some kind of trouble. When just a baby, Percy was attacked by a shake but managed to strangle it to death. When he was in third grade a large man followd him around when he was at school, but by threatening to call the police the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However nobody believed him when he said that the man had one big eye. When he was in fourth grade he accidently hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when his school was visitng the sea world shark pool and made his class take an unplanned swim. Then in fifith grade he accidently fired a water cannon which hit the school bu. Percy recounted that when he was expelled from six schools over the couse of six years. Teen Life Percy was twelve years old when he began to live the life of a demigod. He started being attacked during a field trip to a museum. This was during the time when Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen and due to him being the only known child to be born after the Oath, Zeus occused Poseidon of having him steal it. This caused Percy's life to change drastically as he had to travel across the country to the Underworld, to save him mother after she had been abducted by Hades, in order to find the Master Bolt in a shield which Ares gave him. Percy has many adventures soon after this one incident, where he is declared a hero. He sets out on multiple quest, such as the Quest for the Golden Fleece and marking all the up to the Quest to Free Thanatos. He has also fought countless enemies, such as Ares, Atlas, Kronos and even Luke (who was said to be the first master swordsmen in thousands of years). Percy helped save Olympus, and also did take part in the fight against Gaea. His life also involved two love triangles and also many moments of fear and death. Current Life Percy is now currently a God that lives alongside his father in Atlantis. Its assumed that he fights alongside the Atlantians when it comes to seige and war. He is now a minor God of fresh and salt water. Personality Mortal Personality Percy is brave, spirited, a natural leader and is willing to risk his life to save friends family strangers and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis, Dionysus and Hades. He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans, who don't normally trust Greeks. Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered and thus has trouble controling his anger and tends to blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everything and anything which goes wrong. Godly Personality Percy is now more rebelious, and shown to have a more calm and natured personality. He will do whatever it takes to break the rules if it means doing things for the greater good. He is often shown to still retain the same sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor and also earns respect from even his enemies. He is capable enough to handle almost anything he gets handed to him, and is often shown to be a bit of a showboat, gloating at every victory he gets. He has also grewn to understand his step mother and half-siblings in Atlantis, he also seems to have a rivalry between himself and Triton, something that causes massive destruction. Percy's anger also reflects on Atlantis as Poseidon's, a unique trait which was only said to be passed down to the heir of the throne, but Percy does have it. Percy is still said to be kind, but can be benevolent. Appearance Mortal Appearance Percy is described as a tall very handsome young man with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. It is said that he gets his good looks from his father Poseidon. At the beginning of the series, Percy was average in athletics but over time he becomes fit, muscular and lean. He does not seem to know it or may refuse to acknolwedge it, but a great number of girls find him extremely atractive as stated by characters Such as Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase and even Calypso. Percy did recieve a tatoo of SPQR along with the symbol of Neptune and one strip for his year of service. Its assumed that with the end of the Second Giant war, the tatoo vanished. He appearantly smells like the sea and seems to have a average beach tan. Godly Appearance Percy has obtained the ability to change his appearance, although it doesn't work well if the person has an understanding about his mortal appearance. In his Godly appearance, Percy is has a harsher tan, almost like Annabeth's california tan. He also seems to have deep green eyes, rather than bright sea green, and also is muscular than his average mortal appeance. He is considered to be extrmely handsome and still retains his jet black hair along with having above average athletics and also a fit and lean bod. He does now acknowledge his appearance more often, now that he can see himself. He also recalls all the times he was oblivious to the girls noticing his appeance, implying that he never noticed. Relationships Romance Annabeth Chase He has had a relationship with her, ever since the both of them were sixteen. Its assumed that after his death they still kept in touch through Nico. When Percy was blessed with Immortality, he was curtious enough to wait for her to become a goddess in her own light. It's unknown what happened to her, but from what we know, she is still alive or might have passed on. If so, Percy might have made her his eternal wife in Atlantis. Family Sally Jackson Although she doesn't have any news on him. He does at times stop by to say hi to his mother. Its assumed that she knows he has passed and plays it off as if she didn't. Percy still cares deeply for his mother and wishes her the best with Paul. She cheers him on as well and hopes he makes a difference. Paul Blofis Percy deeply respects Paul and thinks of him as a good person. When Percy told him everything, Paul at first didn't believe it but forced himself to. It is unknow how their relationship is now. But Percy still does have him as a step father, so its assumed well. Gods Poseidon Percy and Poseidon share a great bond. Its to the point where they could understand and feel each other's pain. Its unknown how they are now that Percy is a god, but its assumed that they are still on good terms. Percy at first didn't like Poseidon but over time he and his father have grown to love each other. Powers & Abilities Being a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, Percy is an extremely powerful demigod. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domain and subjects. Many also comment on his status and powers, Nico and Jason are both compared to Percy, by Hazel in the Heroes of Olympus Series, implying that he might be stronger than both of them individually. Even Nico states that compared to the other seven, he could be the strongest. *'Hydrokinesis: 'Being a son of Poseidon, he is capable of beathing, controling, generating and even navigating his way through the sea. He is powerful enough to also break down the molecules in water in order to allow others to breath in water. Its unknow how powerful Percy has gotten now that he is a god. *'Geokinesis: 'Being the son of the Earthshaker, he is capable of causing minor earthquakes. He isn't as well as Hazel or Nico, but he is powerful enough to cause a volcanic erruption. His powers are amazing and Hephaestus even comments on the fact that Percy didn't tap into all of his power. *'Aerokinesis: 'He can create and navigate thunderstorms and hurricanes into the air. His powers over this aren't at par until he peaks during the Last Olympian and even after his time off, during the Heroes of Olympus seires he is still capable of managing to launch out three or four hurricanes at a time. *'Electokinesis: 'Although not known how far he has gotten. Percy can generate electricity through his hurricanes and thunderstorms. He also is capable of charging out a small electrical static from his finger tips, after he obtained immortality. *'Heat Resistance: '''Being a a son of Poseidon, he is capable of withstanding a small degree of heat. He was capable of surviving a volcanic erruption. He wasn't aware of this ability until the Volcanic Erruption happened indicating that this ability might be limited. Trivia *Percy Jackson turned down Immortality once before, during the Last Olympian. *He is the only child of the big three to not have a demigod sibling. **Nico has Bianca, Jason has Thalia. *Percy's birthdate wasn't revealed until the Last Olympian, August 18. *His real name is Perseus, which means Destroyer. He also is named after the original Perseus, who is his cousin, the only hero said to have a happy ending. *He killed a snake as a baby, like Hercules *He killed the Minotaur (like his brother Theseus) twice, once in Lighting theif and again in the Last Olympian. *He killed Medusa, like Perseus, the Original. *Percy and Jason are named after Legendary Heroes. *Percy and Triton are said to be rivals, due to the fact that Triton hates Percy being Poseidon's favorite in fear that he could lose his title as Heir. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigods Category:Canon Character Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Ex-Demigods